iNeed You Now
by Gold Shy Guy
Summary: I've known Sam a long time, but I've never seen her so hurt . . . so vulnerable. And, you know what? I never thought I'd say it, but I hate seeing her this way. Seddie fluff, Reupload.


Bushwell Plaza. It's here that our story takes place. Freddie and Sam had stopped by Carly's apartment, you see. At first, everything was fine, just like you'd expect, and although Sam was a bit more distant and aloof than usual, no one thought much of it. It was only when Carly left with Spencer to pick up some smoothies that Freddie realized something more serious was happening. Sam started tearing up. She was crying. Sam was crying. He needed to do something.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Freddie. I'll be fine, so just leave me alone." Sam sniffled a bit, and turned away so Freddie wouldn't see her tears. Still, he saw her shaking, and heard her muffled sobs, and he wasn't about to just drop it so easy. She needed someone right now, and he knew it.

"Sam, I need to know what's bothering you. We're friends, and I hate seeing you this way."

"I said drop it, Fredward!" She sniffed again, and blushed slightly. "I told you I'll be fine." Now, although she said that, she broke down and wept right there. Freddie watched her. Miserable, gasping between sobs. Whatever happened to her, it shook her up good, and Freddie vowed to make sure she never felt this way again. He knelt down to her level.

"Freddie!" She screamed. "What part of 'go away' don't you ge-" Cut off. Freddie cut her off mid sentence, but it wasn't with a kiss, or an embrace or anything of that sort. No, Freddie cut her off with his fist. You heard me. His fist! Sam was cut off by a savage punch to the jaw.

Sam reeled back from shock and pain and her tongue immediately sensed some teeth had been knocked loose. She was shaking. This was completely contrary to Freddie's normal attitude. Still, weakness wasn't her style, and she steeled herself for a confrontation with the boy.

"Tch," Sam tch'd. She struggled to her feet and spat some teeth out. "Freddie, I hope you remember who you're messing with." Sam cracked her knuckles, and spat out some blood. "I could kick your ass before you even blink." She readied her fist and started inching closer.

Freddie smirked, his eyes glowing with confidence. "Try it, Pucket. I'm ready for you."

"Hyaa!" Samcharged at Freddie and launched the most powerful fist she could manage, but it was no good. Despite the fact that Sam had plenty of raw power, Freddie blocked the punch with his open palm, and then clutched down tight around her hand before she could pull back.

"What's that, Sam? You're gonna kick my ass? Hard to believe when you can't even land a single PUNCH!" Freddie put force behind the word as he launched another fist of his own, this time square into her nose.

"Gah!" Sam grunted in pain. By now, Freddie's grip on her hand was tightening, and she just couldn't pull away. 'Looks like I got no choice,' she thought. 'It's dirty, but I need a way out before he breaks my hand.' Sam reeled her leg back and let loose a brutal kick to the balls . . . big mistake.

You see, Sam expected Freddie to loosen his grip when he felt pain, but quite the opposite happened. He clenched down hard, so hard that his whole arm was shaking. Sam shrieked with pain as Freddie just squeezed down harder and harder until it finally happened. The bones in her hand started to snap like twigs. Her right hand was totally broken.

"You bitch!" Freddie threw her arm out of his grasp. "You see what happens when you try to hurt me?" He let loose a fierce kick that struck Sam's stomach with terrifying power, knocking the wind out of her, and sending her toppling to her hands and knees. Of course, on instinct, she tried to break her fall with both hands, and when her weight pressed down on the shattered one, she started writhing with pain. She was spiraling with agony so great that she didn't even notice that Freddie was mere inches from her until she rolled into his sneaker.

"Heh." Freddie smirked, and pulled his leg back for a soccer style kick. "Any last words, Pucket?"

Sam was scared. She knew it was unlike her, but she was really really scared. She tried to fight it, but it was no use. She was tearing up, and she just wanted Freddie to stop. "I-I'm sorry, Freddie! Please forgive me, please!"

"Sorry? You should have thought of that before you started crying in front of me."

"No, sto-" There it was. A mighty kick to the face, right above the nose. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it still dealt massive damage. Sam was left completely powerless, only able to grab at the wound and shake with anguish. Freddie, however flashed a wicked smile.

"Heh. Some fighter you turned out to be." He grabbed at her jeans and tore them off. "But at least you'll be good for something."

**The End**

**Well, hello, there. So, yeah, I made an alt account to repost this, 'cause I got sick of my inbox getting filled with all the BS. But if I spent my time writing something, I'm gonna post it, god damn it! Hopefully Seddie shippers won't lose their shit this time, but if they do, that's why I'm posting this on an alt. Honestly, though, this was a joke. I really don't want anyone to take this too seriously. No hard feelings this time?**


End file.
